


The Picture

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Kyle informs Abby that her birth parents want to meet her, but Abby isn’t sure if she’s ready yet.





	

The excited puppy bounces up on Abby. Abby giggles in delight, “Hi, there!” The puppy barks back at her. “You’ve got a good bark on you don’t you?” 

“He does.” Her new found biological agrees. “I see you two have meet. His owners should be here soon.” 

Abby starts to scratch behind his ear. “What’s this little guys name?” 

“Buddy. He’s six months old.” He informs her.

“Aw! He’s just a little baby. Is he a golden retriever?” Abby was pretty sure of this. His fur is golden and his face looks like a retriever.

“Yes, you’re getting good at telling what breeds dogs are. We’ll work on cats next.” 

“I think I’ll stick with dogs.” Abby tells him and Buddy licks her face. “You give better kisses than most boys I know.” 

“I told my parents I met you.” Kyle says out of nowhere.

“What?” Abby asks. “What did they say?”

He itches the back of his neck. “Um, they admitted to me that they had you when they were seventeen and decided to give you up for adoption. They were only juniors in  high school. Then they met your parents and knew you would grow up happy. They didn’t know that you had no idea you were adopted though.” He pauses for a minute to let Abby digest all of this new information. “They want to meet you and they wanted me to give this to you.” 

Abby watches Kyle pull something out of his packet and hand it to her. She takes the piece of paper as if it might be a bomb. She looks at it and sees two teens and a baby. The female teenager is sitting in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. She’s beautiful. Her hair is jet black and her features are prefect. In her arms is a bundle of light pink blankets and a little baby face is peeking out of them. The male teenager she wearing black pants and a white tee-shirt. His hair is a light brown, almost blonde. He’s leaning over the girl’s shoulder to look at the baby. Abby can see they both have tear tracks on their faces and matching puffy red eyes. It was weird to think that was her and her biological parents on the day she was born. Her parents just told her they lost the pictures when they moved houses. 

The bell of the shop rings. Abby tucks the picture into her purse that’s on the floor. Abby sees a little girl with dark brown curls and a huge hot pink bow in her hair. She’s holding hands with who Abby assumes is her mom. They both have the same mocha skin and nose. How did Abby never notice she was paler than her Mom and that they had different noses?

Kyle signals to her and she picks up the puppy. Abby watches the mother and daughter and sees them using sign language. Abby smiles. She puts the dog on the ground then starts to sign while she talks. “Is this your dog?”

The little girl smiles then signs back,  _ Yes! My name is A-B-B-Y. What’s your name?”  _

Abby starts signing back.  _ My name is A-B-B-Y too!  _

_ Are you deaf like me?” _

Abby shakes her head.  _ No, my Mom and Dad are.  _

The mom tips the little girl on the shoulder.  _ We need to go. Dad is waiting at the ice cream place for us.  _ The mom then turned to Abby.  _ Thank you for signing with her.  _

_ No problem. Bye, A-B-B-Y.  _

_ Bye!  _ The little girl signs back. 

The two and their dog leave. “I always forget that you know sign language. Now, about my parents...do you want to meet them?” 

Abby bites her lip, “Yes, I just don’t know if I'm ready yet. But someday I do just not today. Thanks for the picture by the way.” 

**“You’re welcome. Now, I could use some help with washing the black laps.” **


End file.
